


dietro le serrande, il sole

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, marti e nico brevemente in spiaggia, non ce la facevo a non scrivere almeno qualcosina su di loro, per 5 volte di fila, scritta durante l'ascolto di 'è sempre bello', that's it that's the backstory, true fucking love come sempre, under 500 words
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: "farlo arrivare a casa tua, baciarlo all’ingresso per prendergli la mano e trascinarlo di nuovo fuori, sussurrando 'andiamo al mare'.È bello sapere che sospirerà esasperato ma ti stringerà la mano un po’ più forte mentre scendete le scale."/or: fic brevissima su Marti e Nico che vanno al mare in inverno. Tanto basta il sorriso di Martino Rametta a riscaldare Ostia e dintorni.





	dietro le serrande, il sole

**Author's Note:**

> sono in piena sessione ed infatti mi vorrei un po' ammazzare, ma questo è il risultato dell'ascolto di 'è sempre bello' quando penso ai rames. brevissima, ma giuro che se non muoio ne posto una bella lunga tra poco.  
> spero vi piaccia!

È sempre bello stare con lui, farlo arrivare a casa tua, baciarlo all’ingresso per prendergli la mano e trascinarlo di nuovo fuori, sussurrando _“andiamo al mare”_.

È bello sapere che sospirerà esasperato ma ti stringerà la mano un po’ più forte mentre scendete le scale.

Andare a Ostia in macchina è qualcosa che fai solo se vuoi passare ore in coda, ma anche gli incolonnamenti sono belli se c’è la sua mano sopra la tua sul cambio.

Fa ancora troppo freddo per tenere i finestrini abbassati, ma il bello dell’essere il ragazzo di Martino Rametta è vedere come anche la fredda luce di un tramonto invernale riesce ad infrangersi sul suo viso mentre lui ha gli occhi socchiusi, creandogli un’aureola di ombra –una conferma di cui non avevi bisogno ma che rimani incantato a guardare.  
La coda di macchine sta iniziando a muoversi ma è folle pensare che sposterai lo sguardo dall’angelo rosso alla tua destra prima di sentire i clacson da dietro.

La sabbia è fredda, un po’ umida anche se la riva è lontana, ma tu sei un cretino quindi lo sfidi a gara per vedere chi arriva prima al mare, facendoti entrare tutta la sabbia nelle scarpe.

Lui fa finta di tirarti a sé solo per impedirti di arrivare per primo, ma entrambi sapete che non è così. Ti stringe i fianchi come se temesse di perderti nella marea, senza sapere che l’unica boa che ti tiene a galla è proprio lui.

È bello, bellissimo, come sempre e più del solito, quando gli poggi le mani sulle guance fredde e lo avvicini a te per baciarlo; ha l’affanno ma quello senza fiato davanti a lui sei sempre tu, quindi sembra un modo dell’universo di bilanciare le cose.  
Poi ti abbassi verso l’acqua, intingi due dita dentro e lo guardi mentre, incredulo, reagisce al freddo dei tuoi polpastrelli a contatto con il suo collo.

È bello anche quando urla e ti dà dell’infame, perché quando lo dice sorride di quel suo sorriso meraviglioso che lascia vedere i denti, e senti il cuore farsi tre volte più grande.

Il mare d’inverno prende fuoco quando ci siete voi, ma al momento non te ne renderesti neanche conto se succedesse, perché vi state baciando di nuovo, e tutto ciò che va oltre i centimetri di pelle dove i vostri corpi sono attaccati è assolutamente superfluo.

Tornate, mano nella mano, perché dove finisce uno inizia l’altro -ed è così da sempre, da prima che vi conosceste, da prima che tu lo notassi all’ingresso del liceo, perché lui è ciò che hai cercato per tutta questa vita e quelle precedenti, e trovarlo ti ha fatto fare il primo sospiro di sollievo dopo secoli.  
  
Fuori dalla macchina Martino ride e ti abbraccia, allacciando le braccia dietro alla tua nuca.

Tu gli poggi le labbra sul collo e senti il sale del mare.  
  


_We never had to force love; we were drowing in it the moment we met._

 

**Author's Note:**

> se volete gridare con me su skamit/whatever mi trovate come @resplendenteven su twitter.  
> fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> anto


End file.
